Taiyame: Inuyasha and Kagomes baby
by xtwistedpreistessxx
Summary: the story of our favorite evil demon fighting couples first born child from the beggining of pregnancy to death (there will be lemons :D)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha the characters and I'm not making any money off of this story. Just for fun ;)

Taiyame: the story of Inuyasha and kagome's baby

Chapter One: Inuyasha is surprised and kagome is having a serious melt down

January tenth, 964 b.c. 10:40 am (fudeul era a year after kagome returns)

Kagome lay next to the fire in their small hut that has become her cozy home with Inuyasha over the last year. But instead of basking herself in the comfort of her home, instead of looking forward to her beloved husband she was dreading looking him in the eyes.

Kagome just lay there her eyes starring at the fire, her hands holding her stomach like it would hide away her new found information. The conversation she had had with Kaede playing over and over in her mind.

"congratulations lady kagome, ye be carrying a child." Kaede said calmly, like it was a good thing and not terrifying at all.

"wh…at.?" Kagome studdered frantically in shock of what Kaede had told her

"ye be carrying inuyashas offspring." Kaede said almost shocked at kagome not jumping up and down with joy. Kagome had been talking about having a child, trying to have a child for a little over six months.

The old preistess' words finally sank in. of course that is after a little melt down that was probably an over reaction. She was Crying her eyes out, shooting about a dozen arrows into trees in the near forest, and pacing around the village with distress clearly across her face.

She just slightly heard the villagers asking for her well being. "_lady Kagome… is everything all right?" _she heard about a dozen times.

Kagome finally made it back to her hut and just lay next to the fire. What would Inuyasha think of her being pregnant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha sat with miroku and sango with pure joy and satisfaction flashing across his face. He was going to have pup. But not just any pup, kagome's pup. He was so happy with the past year of his life that nothing could touch him. He felt absoulutely invincible. And the new adition to his growing family was just a plus.

Sango sat with her three children over joyced with the news of a new addition to the family. Soon her children would have a new friend to play with. There wasn't many children in the village so her children Yaku, Saku, and Kaiama always played by themselves.

She smiled at her offspring. They were her everything. They made her life worth living, and even if the lecherous monk was a pervert… miroku was all hers now her husband and her best friend. He was the apple of her eye, and she didn't know how she ever lived without her family.

Miroku just gave her a heart melting smile, and a wink as she looked over her surroundings and the people that loved her. Man was she the luckyiest girl to have lived. She had it all.

"so, you say that lady kagome is with child, Inuyasha?" miroku said lightly "how can you tell?"

Inuyasha was still to over joyed to stay still so he just paced in front of miroku, sango and the children.

"kagome's scent has a hanyou scent to it now. It justs faint so she should be in the early stages…" he said happily. "…and she kinda has that mood thing sango had…" he mumbled barely coherent to the human ear. Inuyasha cheeks flushed pink for a second or two as the monk chuckled a loud laugh.

Songo looked kind of angry though. Uh oh, she's coming torwards me. well atleast she could 'sit' me.

"im so happy for you Inuyasha!" she said giving him a shy hug, and then looked him in the eye with evilish look that freightened Inuyasha to the bone.

"you better do what ever kagome says if you think that she was scary when she was mad before see what happens when pregnant kagome sits you!" she said laughing heading back to their large hut. Sango knew that kagome would give enough siting and bitching for both of them, especially when I tell her that Inuyasha has been hiding the pregnancy from her for almost a month, oh god this gonna be good!

Inuyasha scratched his head trying to figure out how to exactly tell his wife that she was pregnant. Isn't it usually woman telling man about a coming pup? "this was going to be interesting…" he mumbled walking in the door.

Inuyasha was shocked to see a very sad looking kagome in the floor. He was automatically worried some one had intruded and hurt a few names shooting threw his head. _Kouga, naraku… _

"are you okay beautiful?" he said smoothly but frantic, immediately at her side.

"sort of" she said flashing a sheepish smile. Now that I got a closer look of my wife she had been crying a lot, and smelt guilt, anger, and waves of sadness in her scent, and of course our childs scent, almost as serene as kagome's.

"what do you mean… sort of?" Inuyasha questioned carefully hoping that she would not have one of those mood things.

"I am… I mean… im… ugh" she groaned, trying to make sense of herself, trying to figure out how to tell her Inuyasha that she was pregnant.

"are you ill sweetheart?"

"no…"

"did something bad happen to the baby?" he slipped out. _Shit. Did I really just say that… shes not supposed to know yet._

"no… im just… wait what you fucking knew?"

"uh… maybe I smelt it a couple of weeks ago and decided that i… shouldn't er… tell you… im sorry don't sit me!" he rambled closing his eyes to brace his hit face first into the dirt. Wait… she didn't sit me… im pretty sure _that_ would piss her off more than anything…

"what. The. Fuck. Inuyasha." She said to calm for Inuyasha to find comfortable. Her voice said she was calm, and yet those eyes… those eyes were seriously angry.

"i…uh…i…don't-" he was suddenly cut off by her sweet kiss inviting him in, it seemed that all kagomes fears were wipped away suddenly with out her husband saying one word. They lay there intertwined for ours it seemed. Inuyasha finally getting to touch kagomes stomach feeling their child inside the love of his life was making him the happiest hanyou in the world. The happiest any hanyou would ever be. He was finally happy and there was nothing that could happen that could stop that happiness.

"but why would you have a fear of me disapproving of our own child?" Inuyasha questioned his wife contently.

"I don't know it just scared me. I'm still young… what if I am a bad mother?"

"kagome… you wont be. I know for a fact." He paused for a second while kagome rubbed his ear slightly. "just look how great shippo is turning out. You should be proud because shippo is basically your child, and according to him you are the greastest thing to ever been created."

It was true, kagome thought. Shippo was very young when they first met. Immature and just lost completely. She had took him in and Inuyasha are her has raised the little fox demon as their own child. So, in some way they all ready had some expierence. Plus, kagome watched sango and mirokus children all the time. If shippo turned out well, then she could surely take care a hanyou that had her blood and Inuyasha.

She could just imagine the beautiful little girl or boy inside her. She couldn't wait.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said cupping his cheek with one hand and with the other holding him close to her rubbing little circles in the small of his back with her thumb.

"forever." He whispered sweetly into her neck sending chills down his back.

"and always" kagome whispered back just as seductive as ever.

Inuyasha couldn't resist his wife any longer. He pulled her in giving her a soft kiss. Then a deeper kiss. Then another licking her lips before entering his tongue in her mouth begging to dance with her own. Her tounge danced back, she felt just as much desire. If only he wasn't wearing all these clothes…

She started yanking at his clothes trying to pull all of his ties from his haori shirt out of the way. She just needed to feel his rock hard feeling skin against her own. She just needed to feel him after the day she had.

"too many clothes baby…" she whispered softly, seductively. Inuyasha chuckled. _I love this woman so fucking much_, he thought kissing her forhead before scooping her up and carrying her to the large futon in the back of their small hut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make any money off of this story.**

**Universe Slayer: Thank you for the review! Well… here ya go!**

**Chapter two**

January 10th 964 B.C. 2:00 pm

Sango finally had a reason to smile, her life falling together like puzzle pieces with magnets. She had the most wonderful friends she could ask for, a brother living and thriving, three wonderful children that brightened her world, and of course the love of her life, miroku.

She watched her children run around the yard, not having a care in the world that made her proud to be their mother. Over the past four years she and miroku had made a life for themselves. Yaku and Saku her beautiful twins were three years old now, they each had a personality of their own that surprised her and humored her the past three years. She was amazed at how much her children looked like her and miroku molded together perfectly.

Yaku was a bright toddler girl that could make anyone's day shine. She had the most beautiful curly locks that flowed gently down her neck, the curls bouncing around every time she ran. She was so funny sometimes always trying to make anyone around her smile or laugh. She was the one that always cheered Sango up if she was feeling down.

Saku, the boy twin, showed more of mirokus roots day by day. His black hair was straighter than Yakus, always tied back into a neat pony tail. He had the most dashing smile and a way of making anyone's heart melt; he was absolutely adorable and especially adorable when he insisted on playing "slay the demon" with his uncle Inuyasha.

Kaiama was the youngest child in her pack just a little over one year old. She was just beginning to walk. She was the best behaved child. As a baby she never cried or threw tantrums. She was the perfect child. Sango has always loved watching Kaiama babble and babble. It was the funniest thing in the world to her.

Sango had loved all of her children equally. She was grateful for each and every one of them, and just when she thought she couldn't love her children any more it happens, day by day.

Sango looked over at her husband and children playing in the shallow grass and smiled a huge smile. She was the luckiest demon slayer alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

January 10th, 964 B.C. 6:00 pm

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs. He face bursting with anger. She was absolutely fucking pissed at Inuyasha he was so mean and inconsiderate some times.

"Baby, calm the fuck-"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha was interrupted by several sits sending him several feet into the dirt, making a small crater in the ground.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That. For!?" he roared. What the fuck was all he said was-

"You're such an inconsiderate mean bastard! I hate you Inuyasha! I don't even want to look at you right now!" she said angrily. Inuyasha's body pulsed with anger, but held it back because he knew if he said another word he would be sited all the fuck down to the netherworlds.

"Calm down… please?" Inuyasha said calmly in a whisper, saying the last word like a question.

"Why so that you could fucking tell me that I'm gonna get fat just because I'm having a baby?!" what? Inuyasha thought, that's not what he meant at all

"It's inevitable that you're going to have-"interrupted by a growl by Inuyasha "SIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" she exclaimed. Sango was right; she was going to do enough sitting for the both of the women.

"Baby please…" he said begging, he couldn't take the sits anymore.

Kagome suddenly glared at Inuyasha before walking out the hut door leaving a confused and in pain hanyou. "Where are you going?" he asked, yelling but not meaning to.

Kagome stopped suddenly only turning around to calmly say, "I'm going to the fucking village to talk to fucking someone who has fucking brains and to get away from a fucking asshole like you fucking prick I don't want to see your fucking face right now so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!" shit, she was pretty mad I was just trying to tell her when she was father along in the pregnancy that it was hard to err perform. Miroku told me himself that it was much more challenging. He told me about 'pregnant wife' positions and I was just going to let kagome in on mirokus secrets to love making while pregnant. Didn't turn out as well as I expected. Inuyasha thought in his head, baffled that kagome was so… bitchy. Pregnant thing I guess.

Miroku and Sango just laughed at me while kagome explained to them why she was so pissed at Inuyasha.

"Girl, you need to just apologize, I'm sure he had the best intentions and was not trying to hurt your feelings. I've been pregnant twice, and I know that sometimes shit just gets to you. But that's just because your hormones are all in a funk" Sango said slowly trying to look concerned but couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped her mouth.

"It's not fair!" she ranted, stomping her feet to the ground, reminding Sango of the old fights Inuyasha and kagome used to have. Stupid and childish fights. That just made Sango giggle a little more.

Kagome growled before leaving laughing couple. Stomping back to her hut, she hated everyone right now. Maybe it was just her hormones overwhelming her today.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered slowly closing the door, it was getting close to dark and she hopped that maybe Inuyasha would have fallen asleep but to her dismay she was disappointed to see her husband sitting at the fire tetseiga in his lap, silent than she had seen him in a very long time.

Inuyasha just glanced up at the now super calm kagome, and then back towards the fire.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm sorry" she said apologetic with a sheepish smile creeping towards lips.

"I thought you didn't want to see my face, kagome. I thought you _hated me"_ he said still looking down at the fire. Suddenly guilt washed over her. _Did I really say that?_ she thought to herself. She never really wanted to hurt his feelings. She should have known better than beyond that tough exterior that was her husband, was a very sensitive man.

Kagome looked down at her feet, feeling the guilt consume her. "I didn't mean it, love." She said quietly. "This… pregnant… baby thing is just… freaking me out me guess…" she said shuddering frantically. "Sango said it was uh hormones… I'm sorry" Inuyasha groaned quietly before standing up and standing next to kagome he was really sorry for being so angry he couldn't stand seeing his wife sitting there so guilty, it really wasn't her fault. "I'm so scared Inuyasha" she exclaimed, throwing herself at Inuyasha frantically searching for affection.

Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly trying to relax the frantic mood-changing-all-the-time wife of his. He kissed her forehead making kagome calm down a little bit. "Sweetie, let's just go lay down, okay hunny?" he asked hoping her franticness would die down, just a notch.

"Okay." She said softly against Inuyasha's neck.

_This pregnant thing is gonna be hard to get used, at least it's only for nine months. _ Inuyasha thought leading Kagome to the futon.


End file.
